Recently, as the interest in health has increased, the number of people who are exercising for their health or for a good body shape at the gym is increasing. At the gym, various types of health device are used to exercise muscles of the body parts desired by a user.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a health device A called lat pull down. As shown in FIG. 1, a user P holds a pull down grip 10 with both hands and pulls it down to repeatedly raise and lower a weight for arm and back muscle exercise.
Here, the pull down grip 10 stimulates the inside of the back part a little more when a distance between both hands is narrow, and stimulates the back muscle of the outside such as latissimus muscle of back a little more when the distance between both hands is wide. In other words, a body area where the exercise effect concentrates according to a distance W between both hands holding the pull down grip 10.
In addition, a stimulating part where the exercise effect concentrates is different according to a direction in which the pull down grip 10 is gripped with the hands, that is, an angle of the wrist held by the back of the hand directed toward a user's face or held by the palm directed toward the user's face. However, there is a problem in that a reverse lat cross grip, which holds the hand in the opposite direction such that the palm is directed toward the user's face, may be a poison to a person with a bad wrist.
Various types of grips have been developed to improve the exercise effect of the inside part of the back in consideration of the inconvenience of the wrist.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2A, a parallel grip 20 allows the palms to face each other and balance to proceed with an exercise movement. The parallel grip 20 is useful to stimulate deep inside the back by isolating the back of the scapula (the wing bone) a little further inward when it is held wide like the pull down grip 10.
The parallel grip 20 is advantageous in that a user with the bad wrist may do exercise without any burden.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2B is an example diagram showing a close grip 30. The close grip 30 is designed to eliminate the discomfort of the wrist and to stimulate the inside part of the back. The close grip 30 is effective to stimulate the inside and the lower back by maintaining a comfortable angle of the wrist without a large rotation of the wrist.
At present, at the gym, even if the same health device is used, the user selectively uses the various types of grips 10, 20, and 30 described above according to the desired body part where the exercise effect concentrates and the wrist state of the user. Accordingly, a fitness center operator must have all kinds of grips, and it is burdensome to detach the grips corresponding to each health device for each user and burdensome to manage the grips.